D.W. Preminger
D.W. Preminger is a character in Girl Meets World. He is Sarah's father and first appears in the third season episode Girl Meets Hollyworld. History Season 1 Girl Meets Father {cameo} Sarah and her father are briefly seen dancing during the "Tick-Tock Dance." during the final dance reserved for father and daughter pairs. Girl Meets Maya's Mother (first mention) Sarah mentions her father, a director, thinks that actors are people who never grew up, during Career Day. Season 3 Girl Meets Hollyworld {first appearance) On Career Day, D.W. Preminger introduces himself as a movie director and announces his current project will be the next Anastasia Boulangerie film--that is if he ever finds her, and Preminger asks if anyone knows where she is. He reveals that Sarah wrote the script for that movie about a struggling waitress, and that there is also an underdog unknown up for the starring role, who may get it unless Anastasia resurfaces, and once again, he asks if anyone knows her whereabouts. Mr. Matthews reminds D.W. that there was something else he was going to announce. The director continues on that audiences like "Authenticity," and in that vein, he invites Lucas, Zay, and Farkle to audition for the roles they inspired Sarah to create, "Dookus," "Zed," and "Farkle Poopypants McStupidhead." He then excuses himself, to continue the search for his missing star, and at Riley's suggestion, decides to call in the FBI. The next day in the casting offices of Armstrong Films, D. W. finally reunites with Anastasia, as she arrives along with her rival Katy Hunter, whom has brought Maya and Riley for support. He asks where has she been, and is puzzled when Anastasia seeming drops her usual French accent briefly. Preminger admits he can see the Hollywood fairy tale aspect of discovering an unknown, but he bluntly states that Anastasia is a proven box-office star, and unless someone can give him a credible reason not to, he is awarding the role to Miss Boulangerie. Riley reminds him of his earlier point of authenticity, and Preminger ultimately allows Katy to audition for the role. Although impressed, Preminger still offers Anastasia a chance to top Katy's performance, but Anastasia refuses, acknowledging that Katy was born for the role, she declines the part. After Miss Boulangerie has departed, Riley declares she wants to play "Smiley," but Preminger instantly shuts her down. Farkle, Lucas, and Zay then separately audition for their various roles for D.W., but the director rejects all three in short order. Filmography as a Director * Undone * Are You Out Of Your Mind? * I Will Not Be 'Andcuffed To A Radiator! * Upcoming untitled film penned by Sarah Carpenter (based on the life of Katy Hart) Quotes Trivia * While not stated, it can be concluded that Mr. Carpenter took his professional nom de guerre of D.W. Preminger from the names of noted film directors D.W. Griffith (1875-1948) and Otto Preminger (1905-1986). * As D.W. Griffith and Sarah and Sabrina's actual father, share the same first name, David, it may be inferred that the character does as well. * Sarah's father made his first appearance as an unnamed extra seen from behind in Girl Meets Father (dancing with her during the father-daughter dance of the 'Tick-Tock Dance') and was depicted with much shorter hair. * Sarah revealed her father was a director during Girl Meets Maya's Mother. * Preminger had cast Anastasia Boulangerie in a least two previous films, Are You Out Of Your Mind? ''and ''I Will Not Be 'Andcuffed To A Radiator! * Preminger and Sarah used the offices of Armstrong Films for casting auditions, which is named after GMW propmaster, Jeremy Armstrong. * Ironically, Katy Hart once ruefully noted that among the reasons she was still a waitress was that Sarah's dad never cast her in anything, yet years later, D.W. Preminger would be the one to give Katy Hunter her first major acting role. * McManus had previously appeared on Good Luck, Charlie as Bob Duncan's rich buddy, Bruce, but their brief friendship ended when his son, Lucas, wrongly accused Gabe of cheating in a video game, in the episode, "Battle of the Bands." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Adults